Every Game Has a Story
by AliseEve
Summary: A Sugar Rush themed story that popped into my head, exploring the back story a little. Don't know if I am going to continue it with other back stories for games or continue with Sugar Rush. Now with a second chapter! Second Chapter includes a Fix It Felix themed back story. *SPOILERS* for the movie!
1. Sugar Rush

**(AN: Just something that popped into my head, don't know if it will continue or not, for right now it's just a one shot. Spoilers if you haven't seen the movie, though why you are reading fanfic from the fandom if you haven't seen the movie is anyone's guess...anyway I hope you enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck It Ralph, or any of the situations or characters within the movie...**

Every game has a story. Some are easily known, programmed to tell itself to the player through text, or someone speaking. Some are known through the game play. Some are known because of the long history of the game, or from the media the game is based off of. There are other stories however that are never known, stories that are in the minds of the creators as they developed the game, ones that are embedded in the very ideas of the code as it is programmed. They are not always known, not always told to the players, but it's there.

Sugar Rush was just a racing game at its base, it wasn't supposed to have a complicated back story or even a simple one. The creators had other ideas.

The creators had originally dreamed it to have a more complicated game play, not hard, but not just the typical racing game. There was going to be some detail involved. A true fleshed out back story, one of a King and his daughter, one of sacrifice and determination, one of courage. They'd actually programmed parts of it into the code.

A kind and just candy king with a small stature and jolly red nose.

A princess with black candy coated hair and a sweet sugary personality.

Adult and child racers, citizens of the kingdom who adored their royal family.

A cola mountain castle where the king slept from an evil curse.

A queen presiding over said castle, waiting for the day she could take over.

Most of the more complicated themes and ideas were stripped away of course, when the production companies got ahold of it. When the game companies responsible for selling the game decided it needed to be a simple racing game for kids and nothing more.

The adults of the kingdom were reprogrammed left to be candy citizens to do nothing more than watch the race, or police the kingdom. The children racers were left alone, their program only modified to fit the new racing only goal of the game. The queen was buried in the programming, the king left locked in the cola mountain castle, the final level of the game locked and left unfinished, deemed unnecessary. His programming except for what was locked into the unfinished level also buried in the code. The princess however was left programmed in, the leader of the children racers, and candy citizens left, her code split into two, one code modified to portray her as the only royal of the kingdom, the other taking out all the spirit and traits she would have needed for the quest.

If things had be left alone that's all the game would have ever been, the codes already programmed would have stayed locked, the racers would have raced against each other and not for anything more than a cup filled with coins.

Then TURBO arrived. Sneaking into the newly placed racing game, using skills he had honed after nearly twenty years of jumping in and out of games to sneak into the palace and to find the code.

The code, the lifeblood of the game, still holding the true story for the game, the codes for the king, princess, and quest all buried inside it. He spent days attacking the codes, working his way into them, adapting the unfinished king code into his own making himself a part of the game, locking the memories of the kingdom's residents, and then finding the code for the princess. He attacked it mercilessly, managing only to break the link to the princess portion of the coding, to make the code unstable enough that the little girl was no longer the ruler. For days he tried destroying it completely, not realizing a small link still existed in the coding, an easter egg from the creators, that linked the two halves of the princess code, a link that kept her code from being completely destroyed,

A link that turned Princess Vanellope, sweet and kind ruler of all of the Candy Kingdom, into Vanellope Von Schweetz street smart, sarcastic, racer. with only a costume change and a small glitch, a byproduct of the unfinished code, a visual reminder of what had happened.

The coding of Sugar Rush put itself together as well as it could after the king was done, filling in broken code with the code hidden deep within itself. Making the game so much more than just a racing game, even if only on the inside…


	2. Fix It Felix

**AN: This one was harder, as there was less from the movie to really work with. I hope you enjoy anyway though. I'll try one for Hero's Duty too if ya'll want. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck It Ralph, Fix It Felix Jr. or any scenarios or characters in the movie.**

No one really remembered the original Fix It Felix. The programmers wanted to even forget it. The game wasn't the best; in fact it only lasted two years before it was being replaced by other games. The original Fix It Felix did nothing more than hit items with his golden hammer as they popped up on his tree stump work bench, he didn't move, the broken things he hit got fixed, the fixed things he hit got broken, but if he fixed enough he could open his own store and the game would end.

The gamers hated it.

The programmers tried to make it more entertaining, adding plot in the form of two young child characters, written in as sons of the main character. Their purpose was to cause chaos in the shop for Fix It. One's duty was to break things, the other's was to grab things his "brother" broke and put them back on the stump to be "fixed".

The gamers still hated the game, but slowly the two young add on characters became favorites for the players. It wasn't enough to save the game as it was.

The game company saw this and decided the original game needed to be revised. The programmers agreed, and the two groups came to a decision. A sequel game would be made, with the little brother being the title character, Fix It Felix Jr., would continue "fixing" with his father's hammer and the older brother, would continue to "break" things.

That was what the players liked, after all. The two characters, and several other items, were literally copied from the original game before being reprogrammed, the younger into a replica of his father, but this time with the ability to move, well as much as technology would allow, and the older into a wrecker, who used his father's workbench stump as his home. Both characters were aged so that they would be adults instead of children.

This new game made no mention of the fact these two characters were originally brothers.

Neither of the characters remembered much of their backstory beyond what was shown daily. The Nicelanders, who were new to this game, didn't know anything about it.

Somewhere in their codes the intention of that relationship remained. Neither of them really acknowledged it. They never really had a chance to, the routine of their game, the reality of the roles they were assigned were that both were supposed to be enemies. At the end of the day, Ralph went back to his stump, and Felix went to his apartment, and each lived separate lives.

That was until Ralph got tired of it.

Until he wasn't there anymore.

Until it was over and both realized what they had been missing with one word.

One word Felix had been using the whole adventure…"brother".


End file.
